


Prompt mini fics

by GudufuFruit



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, random drabble, some nonsense I wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Various prompts for reasons.If anyone has random ones HMU. These are mostly done out of boredom and to expand a bit in my writing...





	1. Snowflake, Tapestry, Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt turns into Crowley being uncomfortable in a museum and Azi affirming his love

Aziraphale was absolutely thrilled to be going to the museum with Crowley. He'd had to beg and plead until the demon finally relented. And there was only one thing Aziraphale wanted to see.  
  
"Oh, look! There it is, and they don't even have it behind glass?"  
  
Crowley breathed in through his teeth as Aziraphale approached the tapestry, not wanting to go any closer but his Angel was pulling him along.  
  
He held his breath once they were beside the piece, not wanting to risk anything.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Crowley gave a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head.  
  
"Come on, dear boy, I know you admire art- say something."  
  
Crowley opened his mouth to speak, inhaling and tasting a telltale perfume that sent his mind reeling back to a day he would prefer not to remember.How he ended up here, watching this scene unfold before him. It was heartbreaking.  
  
He'd been tasked with tempting some sort of prince, willing them to partake in some sort of sick pleasure he couldn't even remember. No. All he could remember was the long walk down the hall, impersonating a royal servant. He remembered what he'd been tasked to bring to the prince and found nothing odd about it though when he entered the room his heart stopped.  
  
A woman- no- Aziraphale was resting fast asleep beneath the sheets of the prince's bed. He could sense the holiness, his Angel, and then the Prince came to him. He delivered what was requested; something sweet and warm baked to perfection. Just for his Angel.  
  
He could remember every detail of the room, from the bedding to the furniture to the scent. And that smell was coming so sweetly from his Angel yet it was so wrong. There was most definitely another scent here, one vile, one that did not belong.  
  
The moment his delivery was done he ran. He ran and ran until he found himself outside knee deep in the snow. The snowflakes clung to him as he began screaming to the heavens, cursing them and knowing exactly what they'd tasked Aziraphale to do.Back in the present, a stampede of panicked museum goers would not stop screaming as they ran from the abomination that had formed.  
  
Aziraphale, on the other hand, could only sigh and look down at the bundle of black snake curled up by his feet.  
  
"Oh dear..."  
  
He knelt down beside Crowley and gently began petting over a coil.  
  
"Come on now... We musn't be a snake for too long. I can't kiss you like this, or hold you."  
  
Crowley peeped his snoot out of a coil, tongue flickering.  
  
"Please, back to human... I'll miracle us to the shop. Make your favorite tea."  
  
Crowley slipped his head back within his coils, slowly finding his way back to human. The moment he was standing Aziraphale wrapped him in a tight embrace. He shivered as a pang of light exploded around them, depositing them in the book shop with a tingly feel.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Crowley. I though you were just being stubborn!"  
  
"I was."  
  
"But you panicked."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"You turned into a snake Crowley! You always do that when you-"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"What bothered you? Was it the tapestry? Why?"Crowley looked away from him now, though his arms remained wrapped around his angel. With a long sigh he shut his eyes. Honesty had been... One of their promises.  
  
"... You slept with that prince. That tapestry smelled like your perfume."  
  
Aziraphale's face turned crimson and he cleared his throat. Ah, yes, that task.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Crowley. I didn't know it would bother you so badly..."  
  
"I don't- it hurt. Seeing you with... Him."  
  
"I'm sure it would hurt if I saw you with someone as well, but we're together now. My dear, you have nothing to worry for."  
  
Crowley let out a long sigh, Aziraphale reaching up and gently removing those glasses. He couldn't help but give a soft smile as he looked deeply into those golden eyes.  
  
"If your concern is how he did, no one can compare to how you treat me. How you love me, how you touch me. And I know you spoil me..."  
  
Crowley felt a bit of ease at that.  
  
"And I felt nothing for him, poor boy, did feel something fierce for me. But you..."  
  
Aziraphale gently cupped Crowley's cheek.  
  
"Now that I have you, I could never dream of living a day without your love."  
  
"Mushy bastard..."  
  
"You like it."  
  
Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed yet again. He wouldn't admit it but he did love when Aziraphale got mushy.  
  
"So, feeling better now?"  
  
"A kiss would be nice..."  
  
Aziraphale grinned, going on his toes to give Crowley a proper kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love you, my dear."  
  
"Mmm yeah."  
  
Crowley answered his returned love in a passionate kiss of his own.


	2. Grass, Lantern, Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet up at night

The night was a dark one, fog consuming everything in sight. There was a chill in the air, a bite to any exposed skin that dared peep out and taunt the elements.  
  
Aziraphale had bundled himself up in as much clothing as was comfortable, his fashion choices appalling as per usual. Though he did not care. He held a lantern in hand, riding slow upon his horse. The poor thing was absolutely terrified, unable to see a thing in the darkness.  
  
The most continued to swirl, to consume everything, and Aziraphale could swear he could see something in the distance. As he got closer it became very apparent it was a silhouette of a woman.  
  
Oh, what was she doing out here so late at night? And alone?  
  
"Excuse me, miss."  
  
He called out, the figure turning towards him now. When the light shined upon the woman's face Aziraphale found himself both giddy and concerned.  
  
"Crowley?"

And, yes it was Crowley. Long hair, dressed in dark clothing as per usual. She wore a skirt at the moment, one that flared out and emphasizes hips that may or may not be as large as the garment suggested.

  
"Hello, Angel. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Traveling, you?"  
  
Crowley sighed, looking towards the horse Aziraphale had. She could tell it was uneasy.  
  
"Doing the same."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Aziraphale knew how animals reacted around Crowley, how they would panic, how they would run or yell or tremble. Of course horses would be the same.  
  
She took a step closer, Aziraphale's horse finally having enough. It reared back, tossing its rider to the ground before taking off full speed in the opposite direction.  
  
Aziraphale gasped for air, all the wind knocked out of him from the fall. Crowley rushed to his side, gently running a hand over his cheek then down his side- oh, fractured tailbone. Ouch.  
  
Aziraphale grit his teeth when he felt a demonic miracle on his corporation. They always stung but it meant Crowley cared. And a certain someone knew how to hide minor miracles so they were safe.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it. Ever."  
  
With a huff she leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, a smirk forming.  
  
"I suppose now we have to travel together..."  
  
"It appears so..."  
  
Crowley continued gently petting over Aziraphale's cheek, soon finding a hand gently gripping the back of her sweater. Oh, someone wanted to have a bit of fun in the grass?  
  
So be it.


	3. Stolen Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealing clothes for reasons...

Theft was something Crowley was entirely fine with. It was a sin, something that went along oh so well with greed. But stealing from an Angel? That was... Vile.  
  
And not in the good way, or, his definition of the good bad way. This could be something to harm his friendship- or whatever it was- with Aziraphale. But then again, the Angel was always so forgiving.  
  
So, this is how he found himself up in Aziraphale's closet peeping about for the perfect thing to steal: something he never wore.  
  
Deeper and deeper within the closet he went until something dark caught his attention. Oh? Did someone have a "goth" phase?  
  
With a smirk he snatched the item only to freeze up at finding it was one of his jackets. And it hadn't been washed. It smelled of him. And, faintly, of an Angel.  
  
"I knew it..."  
  
He'd had his suspicions but Aziraphale was an Angel. But this? He truly was a bastard, taking one of his prized jackets.  
  
Well, it was a fair trade then.  
  
He put the jacket back and snatched the garment that smelled the most of his Angel. The sweater was warm, atrocious looking, but the scent of it was of the holidays, of his Angel's warmth and love and cocoa. Hints of paper were weaved into the fabric from years and years of reading.  
  
This would do nicely.


	4. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken idiots talking about bats and Aziraphale wanting to raise a Cherub

"What do you MEEEan?"  
  
"The BATS. They... All of 'em! Every one!"  
  
"Then howdo they make more?"  
  
And that was a good question. If ALL of the bats were gay how did they make more bats.  
  
"Adopshin."  
  
Aziraphale gave a slow nod of understanding, slipping down in his spot. Adoption made perfect sense. Yes.  
  
"And how are..."  
  
Crowley waved his hand in the air.  
  
"Angels made again?"  
  
Aziraphale thought for a moment. How WERE cherubs made? Such precious little things. Oh!  
  
"Love!"  
  
"baaahhhh"  
  
"No, Crowley, I mean it!"  
  
Crowley sloshed his drink before taking the whole thing down. He poured himself another as Aziraphale continued.  
  
"Sooooo when there's enough LOVE upon heaven they.... Poof."  
  
Crowley stared at him.  
  
"Little cherub- more a ball of lightbutisa baby!"  
  
Crowley did not like the drunken baby voice Aziraphale took on.  
  
"And, AND, someone musht CARRY it while it's a ball of light. Good thing. Precious littlethingoh- I remember the last one I saw!"  
  
Aziraphale was beaming now, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Turned into a preshushlittle... Baby... Little wings..."  
  
Crowley nodded, pouring himself another glass of wine.  
  
"So love makes one?"  
  
"YES! Lots andlotssslotslots of LOFFFFffff...."  
  
He smothered his speech with a sip of wine before slamming the empty glass down.  
  
"And WEshould- a cherub! You love me- I love you!"  
  
And that's when Crowley felt like sobering up. A cherub? Them RAISING a baby?! A divine little angelic being raised partially by a demon?  
  
Never... Never would he allow that little one to fall. If they could.  
  
"We CAN'T have a baby, Aziraphale."  
  
"But I Mish warlock..."  
  
Oh, so that's what this was stemming from.  
  
"I miss him as well, Angel..."  
  
__________  



	5. Chinchilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale has an animal form too.

It was a surprise to see an animal in Aziraphale's shop. He'd never known the Angel to want to keep nature. What was it he said? Something about the wilds belonging in the wilds? Well, it seemed someone had changed their mind. He grinned as he approached the little white puff on Aziraphale's desk. He couldn't help but poke his tongue out the slightest, taking in the scent of- Wait.  
  
"Aziraphale?"  
  
The chinchilla puffed up when Crowley got to the desk, keeping its gaze off the demon. Crowley took a deep inhale before reaching out and running a finger down the little Puff's back. Incredibly soft. How fitting.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
""I'm stuck, happens.""  
  
The chinchilla froze before slowly looking over to Crowley. It gave a little nose wiggle and Crowley slowly made his way over. Yes, that was definitely the scent of his Angel...  
  
"Look at you! Nothing but fluff."  
  
The changed Angel made a soft squeak as he was picked up. Crowley couldn't help himself, he just had to get a good look. Little ears, fluffy beyond belief, a fuzzy tail. Crowley grinned. Yes, this definitely was Aziraphale.   
  
Aziraphale gave him an annoyed look. Had he been human there would be a red hue across his cheeks. Aziraphale's eyes widened a bit when he saw a tongue run threateningly over fangs, the demon having a sinister smirk now. He had a sinking feeling as that face came ever closer.   
  
"You know..."  
  
He began, a soft chuckle interrupting him.  
  
"I haven't had a snack this sweet since Rome..."  
  
The chinchilla suddenly made a dive for it, though there was no escape. He shut his eyes tightly as those fangs came ever closer.   
  
"Mwah."  
  
Aziraphale blinked. What? And then it happened again. And again.   
  
The chinchilla's confusion turned to embarrassment as he tried to push those offending lips away. Crowley didn't relent, instead burying his face in that soft fluff and nuzzling.   
  
""Crowley! Let me go!""  
  
"Nup. Can't do that. Too soft."  
  
Let go of me you snake!  
  
Well, if it's a snake he wanted...   
  
Aziraphale squeaked when he was put back on the desk only to have something smooth and cool cool around him. He looked up to meet the gaze of a massive black snake somehow grinning at him.   
  
He stood frozen in his spot as a tongue flickered out, tickling his nose. He finally started breathing again when that snoot buried itself back in his fluff.

  
""Crowley!""


End file.
